Commerce may be conducted in numerous venues. In particular, commerce may be conducted in real space or electronically, i.e., e-commerce. E-commerce is conducted via a computer network. Servers are used to store product and transaction information and computer terminals are used by purchasers to access the information stored in the server to view and modify such information via a transaction.
Another form of direct to the consumer product presentation includes a video feed of products and associated information, presented in conjunction with an ordering mechanism. For example, a television channel may present one or more pieces of jewelry with a phone number to call to order.
Further, television has evolved past mere broadcast and receipt of different programs (e.g., one stream per “channel”). Now, a limited quantity of programming is available “on-demand” (“VOD”). Some VOD is “pay-per-view,” where the viewer is charged a fee for the content. Other VOD is free, or unlimited with a monthly subscription.
It would be desirable to combine and enhance these features to provide a superior format for consumers to shop for various goods and/or services.